Chikyuugi
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: AU/ Gray lo sabía, ella lo era todo para él, desde que se conocieron de niños lo era, pero no debía amarla, nunca debió haberlo hecho, el destino de un caballero no era del de amar a su diosa como mujer, sino el de solo protegerla y dar tu vida por ella [SS:Lost Canvas Crossover]


Pues que anoche estaba viendo Saint Seiya con mis amigos, y también Lost Canvas, así que me dije, ¿porqué no? xD Y aquí traigo un Gruvia crossover con SS: Lost Canvas. El cual quizás, es algo OoC porque Juvia es Atenea y Gray el caballero de pegaso, pero me gustó como quedó xD así que ignorando el OoC puesto, espero y les guste;)

Ps. Cómo se criaron en Italia, no hay necesidad de usar honoríficos.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashimatroll. SS: The Lost Canvas pertenece a Shiori Teshirogi y Masami Kurumada

¡A leer!

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Loxar

[Crossover]

**Genero: **Adventure/Angst/Romance.

**Palabras:** 4, 120.

.

.

.

**C**hikyuugi

Desde tiempos inmemoriales, se cuenta la legenda de los dioses y sus fieles caballeros, al igual, que las temibles batallas encabezadas por los mismos. Se cuenta, como los dioses buscan reencarnar en la tierra cada cierta cantidad de años, solo para buscar bien, si los humanos han hecho bien su trabajo en cuidar el planeta que ellos, tanto se habían esforzado en mantener de pie. Con esfuerzo y mucha sangre derramada.

Eran ellos, Zeus, Poseidón, Apolo, Artemisa, Hefestos, Hera, Afrodita, y Atenea, quienes veían por el mundo desde el olimpo, mientras que buscaban, cuando era el momento preciso para bajar de nuevo.

Esperando que nuevamente, se cumpliera un siglo para que aquel dios del inframundo de libera para buscar nuevamente venganza hacia su destierro, esperando también, a que la elegida por la diosa de la sabiduría naciera, para usar su cuerpo tal y como la historia lo tiene escrito.

Atenea espera el momento en que aquella niña nazca, con aquella, pesada carga sobre sus débiles hombros al momento en que fuera elegida por ella, como su huésped.

* * *

**Año 1732.**

Y nació. La pequeña nació en la antigua Italia. En una casa humilde, donde una pareja lloraba al ver como la bebé, de apenas visibles cabellos azules, abría sus pequeños ojos. Ya que sabían, el futuro que se le vendría encima.

No por eso cuando la mujer se embarazó, un caballero de armadura dorada, le había comentado sobre aquella profecía.

Por lo que la pareja huyó a aquella ciudad, buscando el lugar para poder dejarla a ella, esperando y así no la pudiesen encontrar. Para que así, tuviera una vida normal. Que fuera a la escuela, plantara vegetales, hiciera amigos y tuviera una familia. Ellos, no querían que el futuro de ella se viera lleno de lagunas de sangre y destrucción.

Ambos llegaron a un orfanato, escribiendo rápido una nota, mientras tocaban la puerta y a grandes zancadas, se alejaban del lugar.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó una mujer de largos cabellos blancos y vestido. El cual era de manga larga y sencillo, el de una campesina— ¿Eh?

Dice notando, como una bebé se encuentra llorando dentro de una canasta. A lo que rápidamente la toma rápidamente antes de que un viento helado la enferme, y también, mirando rápidamente aquella nota que ella se da cuenta, aún estaba fresca.

"_Por favor, quien sea, quien lea esto… cuide de Juvia… por favor"_

La mujer frunció el entrecejo, pero aun así asintió. Si se dejaba guiar por esa nota, se daba cuenta de que la persona que había dejado a la criatura, sus razones había de tener.

—Sí que eres bonita Juvia—dice sentándose, mientras se observa a su lado, un una cama donde dos niños dormían—Estoy segura de que Gajeel y Rogue, se alegarán de tener una nueva hermana.

El bebé, dejó de llorar. Ignorando como en el Olimpo, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

—Por cierto, soy Mirajane—hizo una pausa—La encargada de este orfanato.

* * *

**1739.**

Una niña de siete años de cabellos cortos azules, corría detrás de dos niños. Uno de nueve años, y el otro de diez.

— ¡Esperen a Juvia! —grita ella a sus hermanos, estos, solo se detienen mientras el mayor, le da un coscorrón.

—Gihihi, eres lenta.

—Gajeel, eres muy malo con Juvia—se queja, mientras que su otro hermano, los mira con una sonrisa.

Pero también, con un terrible dolor que no lo deja en paz desde hace unos días. Pero que no comentaba para no preocupar a su familia. Mucho menos a Juvia, quien siempre él notaba, tenía una mirada de tristeza en sus ojos.

— ¡Hey ustedes! —les grita una niña de cabellos blancos junto a un rubio—¡Llegó un niño nuevo!

Y Rogue al igual que Juvia, sintieron un escalofrió ante las palabras de la pequeña Lissana, más ninguno dijo nada. Ambos, ignoraron las voces en sus cabezas y corrieron, a buscar a ese niño que no sería más que el detonador de la granada. Aquella tercera pieza que faltaba en el tablero.

Y que cambiaría el rumbo del destino para siempre.

—Soy Sting—se presentó con una sonrisa—Ella es Lissana, él es Gajeel, él es…

— ¡Idiota! —le regañó el mayor dándole un zape— ¡Nosotros nos podemos presentar por sí solos!

— ¡Solo trataba de ayudar tonto!

Rogue suspiró, mientras que tomaba la mano de la pequeña Juvia y juntos, caminaban hacia un chico de cabellos negros quien observaba, confundido la escena. Más cuando siente la presencia de aquellos dos se voltea. Abriendo los ojos ligeramente sorprendido, causando ese mismo efecto en aquel par de infantes.

Mientras que en el inframundo, unas cadenas se movían con desespero.

—Soy Rogue—se presentó con respeto y modales—Y ella, es mi hermana Juvia.

—Yo…—miró a la niña, quien se agarró fuerte del brazo de Rogue—Soy Gray.

Y tras esto los días pasaron. Y Rogue, Juvia y Gray, tendían a pasar siempre juntos las tardes, claro, muchas veces Gajeel, Lucy y Sting se les unían. Pero aquel trío sin dudarlo, era inseparable.

Era inseparable gracias a aquella profecía que se contaba desde tiempos inmemoriales. En dónde se dice, que el rey del inframundo, la diosa de la sabiduría y el más leal de los caballeros, comenzarían la cruel calamidad.

—Oye Juvia, ¿Quieres ir conmigo a comprar algo de pan? —pregunta Gray, de ocho años a la peli azul.

—A Juvia le encantaría Gray.

* * *

**Año 1742.**

Juvia, de diez años, corría por las calles de la antigua Italia. Vestía un vestido negro, el cual le llegaba hasta un poco arriba de los tobillos. La pequeña de cortos cabellos azules, tenía una canasta llena de flores, y una amplia sonrisa estaba plasmada en su rostro.

Todos le sonreían a esa niña que irradiaba un aura armoniosa, incluso en algunos puestos le regalaban frutas, más que nada manzanas, por eso era que ahora llevaba unas cuentas en la canasta que colgaba en su antebrazo.

— ¡Hey Juvia!

Grita la voz de uno de sus amigo, por lo que su sonrisa se hace mucho más amplia cuando mira, como Gray, está haciéndole indicaciones a que se acercara a a dónde él estaba. En aquella hermosa pradera, y debajo de un enorme árbol.

— ¡Gray!

Ella también exclama emocionada, ya que no era de tontos que aquellos dos, sentían un gran afecto hacia el otro, era algo mutuo.

—Qué lugar tan bonito, a Juvia le gusta—comentó sentándose en el suelo y mirando, al otro niño apoyado en el árbol—Hola Rogue.

Él la miró y sonrió, mientras miraba, como Juvia esparcía aquellas flores en el césped y comenzaba a hacer sus artesanías raras.

—Juvia, ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunta.

Y ella, solo sonríe.

—Pulseras de flores, como esta—responde mostrándoles a ambos, aquella pulsera de flores en su muñeca—Para que sin importar en donde esté Gray, Rogue o Juvia, los tres se puedan sentir cerca.

Esas palabras no le gustaron a Gray, ya que sin importar por donde las vieras, sonaba como una suave despedida.

—Y Juvia quieren sentirse siempre conectada con ustedes.

Una agridulce y cruel despedida.

* * *

Gray no podía creer que lo que había sentido, se hiciera realidad, no esperó que, cuando Juvia les entregara a aquellas pulseras y les dedicara una de sus tantas sonrisas, un hombre de ropas nobles que cargaba las llamadas armaduras, se presentara frente a ellos, mirando y admirando únicamente a su amiga.

—Diosa Atenea…—susurró arrodillándose frente a la niña.

— ¿Diosa? —preguntó asustada Juvia.

Quien también buscó refugio en el brazo de su amigo Gray, quien al notar el miedo de ella hizo puño sus manos para encarar al sujeto.

— ¡Qué crees que haces, la estás asustando!

—Yo solo vengo por ella, no tengo que responder tus preguntas.

Rogue, quien se había mantenido en silencio se acercó.

— ¿Juvia fue adoptada?

Y ante eso, ninguno de los niños podía hacer nada, ni mucho menos, cuando el hombre de cabellos plateados había asentido con la cabeza. Haciendo que la niña de cabellos azules saliera de su escondite y se dejara guitar, por aquella mano adulta que se le era tendida. Por más que Juvia no quisiese irse con él, algo en ella le decía que era lo correcto, pero también, que era el comienzo de toda una calamidad.

—Diosa… no, señorita Juvia, es hora de partir a su hogar.

La de piel de porcelana no dijo nada, solo tomó la mano del hombre. Ignorando los gritos de Gray y la mirada triste de Rogue.

—Habrá mucho sufrimiento…—susurró solo para el caballero, quien no pudo evitar sentir pena ante el destino de esos tres niños.

Gray no se imaginaba, que aquel presentimiento del día anterior se hiciese realidad, ni mucho menos ver, como Juvia se había ido sin siquiera haberles dicho un adiós.

—Adelántate con ella—dijo el de cabellos plateados a una mujer de cabellos rosas y máscara, la cual asintió y se llevó a la niña lejos.

El caballero se quedó ahí, de pie mirando el cielo.

— ¡Oye tú! —gritó corriendo hacia el hombre y dándole una patada. El de cabellos plateados lo miró— ¡Mas te vale cuidar de Juvia!

Y sonrió, ante la mirada valiente que tenía en sus ojos.

—No te preocupes, yo soy Lyon, el caballero de sagitario—dijo tranquilo, sin importarle si había sido golpeado—No dejaré que nada ni nadie le haga daño.

— ¿Lo dices enserio?

Lyon asintió, mientras se agachaba a la altura del niño y ponía la mano sobre su cabeza.

—Sabes, si tantos deseos tienes de que no le pase nada, podrías convertirte en caballero—dijo ante la sorprendida mirada del pelinegro—Si lo haces, no dudes que la señorita probablemente volverá a estar contigo.

— ¿¡En verdad!?

Y se sonrojó ante su propia actitud.

—Entonces lo haré, me convertiré en caballero para yo también proteger a Juvia.

—Eso quiero verlo…

—Gray, me llamo Gray.

_Las estrellas, estaban creando nuevos caminos._

—Te esperaremos entonces en el santuario, Gray.

_Pero también, estaban creando nuevos y caóticos finales._

* * *

**Año 1746.**

Y tras varios años, ellos nuevamente se habían vuelto a ver. En unas circunstancias que no habían querido, con un agudo dolor en sus corazones al saber que esas aventuras vividas siendo unos niños no volverían a ser.

Gray ahora era un caballero, el caballero de Pegaso para ser preciosos. Con sus dieciséis años cumplidos, Gray se había convertido en un fuerte y formidable guerrero. Su cuerpo, tenía una musculatura que lo hacía ver mayor, pero aun así era aquel mismo chico, que ella había conocido en su niñez.

Y Juvia, ahora era la diosa de la sabiduría, mejor dicho, siempre lo había sido. Solo que ahora, no solo tenía la consciencia de ellos, sino, que su cuerpo ya no era el de aquella niña que Gray había conocido. Juvia ahora era, toda una mujer pese a sus quince años de edad. Su cuerpo había cambiado, sus ropajes también. Juvia, se veía aún más hermosa ante los ojos de su amigo de infancia.

—Arrodíllate ante la diosa Atenea.

Ambos abrieron sus ojos un poco sorprendidos ante la voz de Refus de Piscis, pero aun así, en sus ojos también se vio un destello de tristeza.

Ya que era cierto, ellos ya no eran esos niños, ya no eran los huérfanos Gray y Juvia que disfrutaban de comer manzanas al aire libre junto a Rogue. Ellos ahora, eran el caballero de bronce Pegaso y la diosa de la sabiduría Atenea.

—Será un placer protegerla hasta la muerte, mi diosa.

Dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

—El placer es mío Gray, caballero de Pegaso.

Habló Atenea en su lugar, mientras que Juvia, se negaba a dejar correr las lágrimas.

* * *

Ambos se encontraban en el balcón más alto de las doce casas del santuario, mirando la ciudad y de vez en cuando, mirando de reojo sin dejarse ser vistos por ellos mismos.

No sabían que decirse, no encontraban que palabras usar ante lo que ahora estaban viviendo, más que nada, Gray no sabía cómo mirar ahora a Juvia, ¿Cómo había pasada a ser una niña, a tener la carga sobre el mundo sobre sus hombros?

Cómo quería decirle _no te preocupes, estoy contigo, siempre estaré contigo._ Pero no podía hacerlo. Un caballero debía poner sus límites, su barrera, no podía dejar que los sentimientos estuvieran sobre sus obligaciones. Ni mucho menos cuando unos días atrás, habían sido enterados de que Hades, el dios el inframundo, estaba en sus tierras usando el cuerpo de alguien que ellos, no pensaban en su vida tendrían que lastimar o hasta inclusive matar.

—Rogue…—susurra Juvia—Juvia… tiene que hacerlo, Juvia lo siente mucho Rogue.

Gray no dice nada, solo la mira sufrir, manteniendo distancia, mirando, como el caballero dorado de sagitario a quien le tienen más confianza en el santuario, es quien sirve de apoyo en la chica, también, el ahora caballero de bronce Gajeel, al igual que Loke de Leo. Siendo este último, quien se había dado cuenta de las miradas que Pegaso y la diosa se intercambiaban, y también, sintiendo pena ante el cruel destino al cual estaban envueltos.

Pero aun así, no había algo que él podría hacer para cambiar las cosas.

Y antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo, la diosa corrió al exterior del santuario, mientras miraba la gama oscura que se creaba en el cielo.

—Juvia—dice Gray llegando a su lado, olvidándose por completo que ella era una diosa, y él un caballero.

Para él, ella siempre era Juvia y punto.

—A comenzado—dijo con voz firme—La guerra santa, ha comenzado.

* * *

Y con esa guerra, muchas vidas estaban siendo arrebatadas, por más que luchasen contra los espectros, las vidas de los caballeros, tanto los de oro como los de bronce, se quedaban si cosmos y por ende, sin la energía suficiente para pudiesen seguir de pie.

— ¡Natsu! —gritó Gray a su amigo, el caballero del Dragón mientras miraba, como derrotaba a un juez del inframundo—Menos mal…

— ¡Cuidado! —se escuchó el grito de Juvia mientras empujaba a Gray, este se sorprendió ante el acto de la diosa.

— ¡Juvia!

—Juvia está bien—murmuró mientras se levantaba, observando las heridas de él—Gray es quien está herido.

—Son heridas sin cuidado además…—la miró, observando como su vestido blanco estaba pintado de rojo—Tú estás igual o peor—miró hacia otro punto— ¿Qué no se supone que los caballeros estamos para protegerte y no al revés?

—Muchos caballeros han muerto—dijo ella—Lyon, Refus, Orga, Gajeel, Yukino, también…—decía recordando a la amazona de cabellos plateados—Y Juvia sabe, Evergreen y Fried están a nada de ir al mismo destino.

Ambos se miraron, ante la calamidad que se estaba viviendo.

—Juvia no quiere perder a nadie más—murmuró mientras caminaba hacia su amigo y le tomaba de la mano—Juvia no quiere perderte Gray, no otra vez.

Y Gray, ante aquella sincera confesión, no pudo evitar abrazarla, ¿Qué importaba que fueran un caballero y una diosa?, él la quería, siempre lo había hecho, y verla ahí, sufriendo ante todo lo acontecido, le destruía el corazón. Ella no merecía lo que estaba sucediendo, ella no merecía estas pruebas. Ya que ella era Juvia, no la diosa Atenea ni la mujer que lideraba un ejército para aniquilar. Ella era Juvia, una mujer de cálido y gran corazón, quien él sabe, daría su vida con tal de no ver sufrir a nadie más.

—Juvia, yo…

—Juvia lo sabe—dice separándose de él un poco—Pero… Juvia tiene que ser Atenea por un tiempo más. Así que Gray, por favor solo espera a Juvia un poco más.

Gray la mira con sorpresa, pero luego sonríe un poco. Ya que la chica conocía sus sentimientos y al parecer, ella le correspondía y con creces.

—Diosa Atenea—dice Loke llegando hasta donde ellos, junto a Natsu, un casi nada Jellal y una amazona de nombre Erza—Ya no quedan jueces ni espectros—avisa, mientras que Juvia asiente—La hora de encontrarse con Hades ha llegado.

—No le dejaremos ir sola—dice el caballero dorado de Aries, Laxus.

—Está bien Laxus. Además, esto es algo que debo hacer yo misma—miró al cielo—Al fin de cuentas, esta es mi guerra santa.

Gray la miró, sabiendo, que era Atenea la que ahora hablaba. Ya que cuando su amiga desde hace tiempo usaba la manera de hablar en primera persona, se trataba de la diosa, pero cuando usaba la tercera, era la chica a la cual él, había jurado proteger con su vida.

—Yo iré contigo—dijo Gray acercándote.

—Gray no puedes—se metió Jellal—Tu armadura está destruida, solo serías un estorbo para Atenea.

—En ese caso, supongo que no queda de otra—decía Loke mientras veía, un destello dorado aproximándose.

Y con él, ser acercaba una armadura dorada de Sagitario dispuesta, a ayudar a Gray a proteger a la mujer que amaba.

—Supongo que es un adiós—dijo Juvia mirándolo con una sonrisa—Pero ahora, es Juvia la que quiere tomar la palabra.

Los caballeros la vieron con los ojos ligeramente abiertos.

—Juvia está muy feliz de haberlos conocido, realmente, a pesar de todo, fue feliz viviendo en el santuario—sonrió un poco—Gracias por todo caballeros, Juvia se los agradece. Pero ahora, Juvia los libera, ya que cuando esta guerra acabe, ustedes tendrán una nueva vida—miró al rubio—Y Juvia quiere Laxus, que seas tú el nuevo patriarca del santuario.

Ninguno dijo nada, solo vieron, como su diosa y el antiguo caballero de Pegaso (ahora Sagitario), se retiraban para enfrentar el destino.

* * *

La lucha había sido agotadora.

Hades, había sido derrotado, y el alma de Rogue, fue liberada de aquel cuerpo del infortunio, mientras que Gray y Juvia, regresaban a la tierra, en donde los caballeros sobrevivientes celebraban la victoria.

Y dejando, que caballero y diosa, tuvieran su momento a solas.

—Juvia…—susurra Gray teniendo a una herida, y agotada Juvia, en sus brazos.

Mas ella no responde, ante el terror de Gray, la chica en sus brazos lo le estaba respondiendo, por más que le hablaba, ella no respondía.

—Juvia si es una broma no es una divertida—dijo al borde de la desesperación— ¡Maldita sea Juvia!

Y ella abrió los ojos, un poco, mirando a Gray. Y sonriendo al ver que estaba bien, que él, estaba vivo. El de cabellos oscuros al notar que ella lo miraba, la abrazó asustado, realmente creía que la había perdido.

—Idiota, no me asustes así.

—Juvia lo siente—se disculpó, pero luego, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos—Juvia… quiere darte las gracias Gray.

El caballero con la aun armadura dorada, la miró confundido.

—Juvia… Juvia quiere darte las gracias por todo. Por estar con ella, por protegerla, pero más importante, por quererla—sonrió sintiendo las lágrimas—A Juvia le habría encantado tener una vida contigo Gray pero… Juvia se tiene que ir.

Las lágrimas brotaron, tal canción de tristeza desbordada, con un aire de miedo pero amor a la vez, un remolino de sentimientos a la vez.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó con un nudo—Juvia porqué tu…

—Atenea habló con Juvia, ella se despidió y abandonó el cuerpo de Juvia—explicó—Pero cuando eso sucede…

El corazón de Gray vaciló. Él había visto lo sucedido con Rogue, él, había estado presente, ¿Acaso Juvia sufriría el mismo destino?

—Juvia no se quiere ir Gray, pero es lo que está escrito en las estrellas.

— ¡A la mierda las estrellas Juvia! —Gritó dolido— ¡Sólo quédate conmigo maldita sea!

Gray lo sabía, ella lo era todo para él, desde que se conocieron de niños lo era, pero no debía amarla, nunca debió haberlo hecho, el destino de un caballero no era del de amar a su diosa como mujer, sino el de solo protegerla y dar tu vida por ella.

—Gray…—susurra ella tomando su mano—Juvia te ama.

Si, ella lo hacía.

—Yo también lo hago—dijo apretando el agarre en sus manos—Te amo demasiado Juvia.

Juvia sonríe, llorando, mientras acaricia el rostro del caballero.

—No estés triste—murmura—Juvia y Gray se volverán a ver, algún día, se volverán a encontrar.

Una plegaria para las estrellas fue hecha.

—Es una promesa Gray.

El chico asintió mientras pegaba su frente con la de ella.

—Es una promesa Juvia, yo… sin importar cuanto tiempo pase, sin importar si es un siglo, nos volveremos a encontrar, y yo te encontraré.

—Juvia también buscará a Gray sin importar que. Pero esta vez, ya no como una diosa y caballero—sonrió—Juvia y Gray se conocerán como lo que son, como un hombre y una mujer.

Y ante sus ojos, el cuerpo de la única mujer que había amado desaparecía. Desapareció llenando el lugar con un aura armoniosa y reconstruyendo, todo lo caído y apagado del lugar, haciéndolo ver como si una guerra nunca había estado presente por ahí.

Cómo si todo, hubiese sido solamente un sueño. Haciendo que Gray se pusiese a llorar por no haberla protegido como debió, que la armadura que ahora portaba no la tenía merecida. Que con Juvia, los sueños que una vez tuvo ahora estaban en el suelo, siendo pisoteados por sus propios pies.

—Gray.

Le llamaron Loke y Natsu, quienes miraron con pena, como Gray desde aquel incidente, solo se la pasaba en el jardín del santuario donde algunas veces, había salido a caminar con Juvia.

"_Juvia y Gray se volverán a ver, algún día, se volverán a encontrar."_

"_Es una promesa Juvia, yo… sin importar cuanto tiempo pase, sin importar si es un siglo, nos volveremos a encontrar, y yo te encontraré."_

"_Juvia también buscará a Gray sin importar qué."_

El hombre, de ya veinte años miró el cielo azul, mientras se preguntaba, cuando era el día en que ese momento llegaría.

Ya que no lo aceptaba, Gray no aceptaba que Juvia ya no estuviese en su mismo mundo. Él quería creer, que Juvia andaba por ahí, como una niña, una adulta, o una dulce anciana, disfrutando de la vida.

— ¡Oye! —grita Erza— ¿¡A dónde vas!?

El hombre la mira: —Iré a encontrarla.

Y la pelirroja no pregunta a quien, ya que sabe bien la respuesta. Ella, había sido testigo de aquella despedida entre la diosa y el caballero de la armadura de sagitario.

—Suerte… Gray.

Él corría, sobre esos sueños renovados una vez más, con la esperanza, de que esa promesa hecha entre ambos se cumpliera. Gray no dejaría de buscarla, aunque eso le llevase toda una vida no lo haría, ya que Juvia también, le había prometido buscarlo.

Además sabe que el destino los iba a reunir una vez más, nuevamente, estarían juntos en una misma tierra. Solo que ahora, con la oportunidad de tener una vida juntos, sin una profecía de por medio que les impidieran lo contrario.

_Juvia y Gray, volverían a encontrarse sin importar qué._

* * *

_¿Acaso existirá el amor inmortal?_

* * *

**Año 2014.**

Un chico de diecisiete años de edad, corría por las calles de aquel distrito de Tokio para llegar a la estación de tren. Si no llegaba temprano a la estación, seguramente Erza lo molería a golpes, por suerte Lucy no la dejaría, ella no era tan salvaje.

—Diablos diablos diablos

Masculla mientras dobla vuelta en una esquina, y chocando, con una chica y provocando que esta caiga en el acto.

_Haciendo que las estrellas, destellaran ante la promesa que habían cumplido._

—Itai…—se quejó, mirando, la mano tendida— ¿Eh?

_La promesa de volverse a encontrar, había sido cumplida._

—Fue mi culpa, lo siento—se disculpó avergonzado.

Entonces, las miradas se rencontraron en un sortilegio arcano, las miradas se reconocieron 268 años atrás. Y las lágrimas, no tardaron en salir de los ojos de ella.

—Gray…

Y él no le dejó decir más, ya que la había abrazado con cual fuerza, que Juvia solo podía llorar cada vez más fuerte.

—Juvia—él también, había comenzado a llorar—Maldita sea Juvia, me hiciste esperar demasiado.

—Juvia lo siente, lo siente mucho—se disculpaba—Juvia te ama Gray, ella nunca dejó de hacerlo. Juvia lo siente…

—Yo también te amo.

Y del otro lado de la calle, Natsu, Erza, Jellal, Loke y Laxus, miraban con una sonrisa como aquellas almas reencarnadas al parecer, ahora sí tendrían un futuro prometedor, que ahora, sin importar qué, podrían vivir por el otro sin miedo a que la muerte estuviese de por medio al igual que profecías ni leyendas estúpidas.

Y que ese beso que ahora estaban compartiendo, que había tardado 268 años para poder llevarse a cabo, era solo el comienzo de una nueva vida para el caballero Gray y la diosa Juvia.

O como ahora eran conocidos en el mundo moderno; los estudiantes Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar.

.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

¡Lo subí! oh por todos los Zeus y Zerefs, realmente lo escribí! Estoy tan feliz de haberlo hecho, bueno, no es uno de los mejores escritos y eso en el fandom de Fairy Tail/Gruvia, pero fue lo que quise escribir con mi corazón xD

Cuídense.

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**han.


End file.
